


System Crash

by LadyGretchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Entropy, Gen, Poetry, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGretchen/pseuds/LadyGretchen





	System Crash

Programs stutter  
Applications close  
The office comes to a halt

The system has failed

The workplace machine stops  
Unintended consequences  
Make too much rust on its gears  
Basic incompetence  
Too much waste trapping its mechanisms

It all builds up and up  
Until the rust and waste hatches:  
Crash  
Shatter  
Break  
Collapse  
The Machine’s children  
Unwanted  
And quietly destructive.


End file.
